


"Dude...... what happened to your arm?"

by wintermaiden



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: M/M, benrey is an epic gamer, its like a cnvo between the hev suit and benrey ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermaiden/pseuds/wintermaiden
Summary: After Gordon loses his arm, he and the HEV Suit have a conversation about what Gordon means to him.(Part of an AU where the HEV Suit is self-aware. AU idea credit to @rylron (- paopuleaf in the cocreator section) on tumblr.)
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	"Dude...... what happened to your arm?"

“Dude… what happened to your arm.”

The Science Team had settled down in one of the hallways of Black Mesa to get some rest for the night, shuffling and short arguments echoing through the laboratory before it quieted down. 

Benrey sat guard at the front of their makeshift camp, tapping his foot against the cold concrete below where he was perched on top of a barrel of hazardous waste. 

He’d volunteered to stay awake and watch for any possible threats, and the rest of his group had accepted without complaints. It made the most sense, considering he wasn’t human, and therefore did not need sleep. 

He let his mind sink into his thoughts as time ticked by around him, surroundings eerily quiet. Well, at least until it was interrupted by a robotic voice from the direction of Gordon’s sleeping body. 

“Hey asshole, you awake?”

Benrey, startled out of his thoughts glanced towards the HEV Suit, his mind drawing a blank as to what to reply. 

“Uh- wuh?” 

“I’m asking if you’re awake.” 

“Yeah. Uh- what’s, what’s up.” 

Benrey briefly considered getting up to move closer to Gordon’s body in order to make the conversation more comfortable, but eventually decided against it. 

“Is this um, Feetman? The Feetman bitch or- or the uh, HEV suit.”

“It’s the HEV Suit, yes. Now, I wanted to talk to you-“ 

“Yeah, hm. No.” 

“What.” 

“Don’t wanna talk to you. You’re stinky.” 

“God, I’m so not surprised Gordon is constantly mad at you. Fine, whatever, if you don’t want to talk to me I suppose I won’t tell you about what Gordon thinks of you.”

“Uh- wha? Gordon’s opinion of me?”

The sudden change of direction in conversation made him uneasy, but he hopped off the barrel and walked over to sit next to the HEV Suit, forcing himself to remain calm in appearance. 

He wasn’t about to let the damn robot get the better of him, right?

“Yes, moron. Now listen properly, because I will not repeat myself.”

Oh, great. The one thing he was awful at. Benrey was naturally amazing at everything else, being a gamer has its perks.

“What you and Bubby did greatly hurt Gordon’s feelings, just as he was about to trust you- too. But that’s not the reason I’m telling you this. I know there is. Chemistry, between you two-”

Wait, what?

“Wha.”

“You heard me. Now, don’t interrupt. There is uh, a certain, chemistry between you two. Now before you try to deny this- You can’t. I have full access to Gordon’s feelings and despite what you think you aren’t as unreadable as you seem.”

Oh. Well, shit.

"Again, if it was simply about this, I would not be talking to you. Frankly, I don’t care what Gordon thinks about you. As you may know I don’t exactly appreciate your existence, especially after you got Gordon’s arm hacked off like carrot slices in ratatouille.”

Fair.

“But your uh- banter, with Gordon, your chemistry- albeit causing him stress, it made his content meter go up like I’ve not seen it do before. He genuinely appreciates all of you. So surely you understand why I cannot let these friendships fade away. 

Unlike you, I actually care about Gordon.”

Oh, what the hell.

“How can you- how can you say that? Of course I care about Feetman, he’s- he’s, uh.-”

“What is he to you? If you actually care about him, maybe you should start showing it in a way he understands. In a way I understand.”

Now just how does she want him to do that.

“Wha.”

“What?”

“I don’t- know what you mean.”

“Act like an actual good friend.”

Oh. 

“Yeah uh- I can, I guess I can do that.”

“Good. Now go back to sitting on that stupid barrel before your distressed brain waves get so strong you wake someone up.”

Benrey silently did as he was told, resting his head in his hands as the sound of the HEV Suit shutting off to charge could be heard in the background.

Be a good friend to Feetman, huh? Too bad he wanted to be more than that.

He sighed, rubbing his face as he tried to make sense of the interaction that just occured. Guess he’s going to have to be lame and friendly now.

Oh well. It was the least he could do for that stupid Feetman.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope whoever stumbled upon this fic enjoyed it! It is quite short but I made it with love.


End file.
